


【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险 01

by whalepage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险 01

Kyle Broflofski看着自己对面那张笑得一脸阴险奸诈的大脸，心想自己真是蠢透了，一开始就不该答应来玩这什么该死的真心话大冒险。

而一向以挖苦和讥讽kyle为乐的cartman自然是很愿意看到那个红发小犹太这副像吃了苍蝇屎一样的表情，眼神里写满了不怀好意的男孩用手指轻轻的摩挲着自己的双层下巴，嘴角上扬勾勒出一个邪恶的微笑，

“说吧，kyle，真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”

Kyle铁青着脸，毫不犹豫的就选了真心话，如果他选了大冒险的话，按照cartman这只死肥猪的尿性，估计又是让自己给他做什么掉节操的事吧，比如blowjob什么的......kyle想起之前这个蠢货一直追着说“suck my balls”就觉得气不打一处来，这次他才不会给cartman任何作弄自己的机会呢。

“啊哈，好的，真心话。”听到kyle的选择之后cartman更加用力的摩挲起自己的下巴来，他的眼神飘忽，把在场的所有人都打量了一遍。

“听好了，kyle，我的问题是，”cartman眯起眼睛，一字一句的说，“如果要你从Stan和Craig中选择做*爱的对象，你会选择谁？”

“什么？！”kyle简直不敢相信自己的耳朵了，这算是什么愚蠢的问题？

“我想不需要我再重复了吧。”cartman摊摊手，心满意足的看着眼前的男孩气得咬牙切齿的样子，“赶快回答吧。”

Kyle压抑住此刻就冲上去给这唯恐天下不乱的死肥猪两脚的想法，他气呼呼的抱着双臂，飞快的瞥了自己斜对面的Stan一眼，应该不用太在意Stan的想法，他是自己的好哥们，他估计只会把cartman的这个问题当做笑话吧。至于Craig嘛，kyle有些忐忑不安的扫了Craig一眼，发现他依旧是低着头坐在一边玩手机，一副完全没有在意其他人在说什么的样子。

Kyle自认为和Craig的关系不是特别好，他们在学校里也曾因为一些小事起过摩擦，虽然最后都完满的解决了，但两人的关系迄今为止还是不能说是朋友，而正因为不是朋友的关系，所以才不能随心所欲对他开这些黄色玩笑。

真是尴尬，kyle有些烦恼的抓了抓自己的乱发，随后又开始埋怨起自己的认真来，拜托了Broflofski，这不过是个游戏而已，你想得这么认真干嘛？你难不成还真想跟他们俩都打一炮然后对比一下谁的做爱技巧更好吗？

这个念头一在自己脑海中出现，不知为何，kyle的脑子里就立刻闪过了自己双腿大开，被Stan和Craig夹在中间上下起伏的荒谬画面。

“Stan。”为了让自己赶紧停下这糟糕的幻想，kyle下意识的喊出了自己好哥们的名字，“我选Stan。”

不知为何，在自己说出答案的时候，kyle感觉自己好像用余光看到了Craig的头往自己这边偏了一下。

“嗯哼，我就知道你们两个是一对恶心的faggot，”cartman露出了一个恶作剧得逞后的得意笑容，“我敢说你们今晚就会在一起厮混，然后互相给对方吹箫......”

“闭嘴，cartman。”在cartman即将要口头描述完成一部活色生香的GV时，Stan及时开口制止了他丰富的幻想，可kyle感觉与自己的愤怒相反，Stan的嘴角噙着笑，好像并没有因为cartman的出言不逊而生气的样子。

 

这轮过去之后，kyle抓住地上的瓶子，用力的让它在地上旋转了起来，并在心里拼命的祈祷可别又用瓶盖对着我了，我不想再玩这恶心的真心话游戏。然而事与愿违，等到瓶子停下来的时候，瓶盖正毫无偏差的对准了kyle，而瓶底则是对准了那个从游戏一开始就默不作声，自己低着头玩手机的Craig Tucker。

Jesus christ，kyle现在希望自己能立刻原地消失，真是怕什么来什么。

“我选真心话。”kyle紧张的看着眼前的Craig，心想这家伙估计应该问不出什么太出格的问题来。

“我的问题是，”Craig的声音放得很轻，但是却十分清晰的传到了kyle的耳边，“你为什么在刚刚那个问题里选择了Stan？”

What the fxxk？Kyle觉得自己的头顶上已经是一堆问号了？这个人是怎么回事，他为什么要去纠结cartman问的那个傻问题？  
“可别跟我说因为Stan是你好哥们什么的。”Craig难得的露出了一个很不明显的微笑，但是那个嘴角勾起的弧度在kyle看来写满了嘲讽。“那显然不是真心话。”

这个可恶的Craig Tucker!红发的小犹太狠狠地瞪了一眼慵懒的靠在沙发边上的Craig，而Craig感觉到kyle那凶狠的目光后却只是不以为意的皱了皱眉，随后朝kyle竖起了他的招牌中指。

“嘿，dude，别生气了，”Stan同情的拍了拍kyle的背，柔声安抚道，“你就随便回答一下算了。”  
kyle感激的看了自己的好哥们一眼，发现Stan也正微笑着注视自己，不知为何这个微笑竟让kyle想起了自己方才在脑海浮现的自己和Stan、Craig缠绵的画面，这让他的脸不受控制的红了起来，而一旁的Craig似乎是对磨磨蹭蹭的kyle感到厌烦了，开始不耐烦的催促道，

“快点回答，Broflofski.”

被这么没来由的大呼小叫，kyle这暴脾气自然也是压不住了，他直视着Craig冰冷的眼神，理直气壮的说，

“听好了Craig Tucker,”kyle不客气的称呼着Craig的全名，“我之所以选择Stan，是因为Stan是个很温柔的人，而这一点恰好是你没有的！”

话音刚落，cartman就立刻装模作样干呕起来，并开始揶揄Stan和kyle，  
“你们是真的恶心，我敢发誓你们等一下就会趁我们不注意的时候躲在小房间里做*爱。”

“你给我闭嘴，死肥猪！我不仅不会躲起来，”被激怒的kyle立刻反唇相讥，“我还要当着你们所有人的面跟Stan来一发！”

此话一出，众人都觉得空气似乎凝固了。

“哇哦......”一直缩在角落的Kenny小声的发出感叹，然后默默的拉紧了自己的帽绳。

 

TBC

接下来应该是3,P车......我先挖个坑，至于填不填，看缘分吧......


End file.
